The German Boy's New Geliebte
by reset.it.all
Summary: Sissi notices a rift forming between Yumi and her friends, and tries to use it to her advantage.


My alarm went off at 7:00, just like every other day. I rolled over and hit the snooze to stop The Subdigitals' newest hit from playing. Just a few more minutes…

_I was sitting in Mrs. Hertz's class, paying almost no attention whatsoever to her lecture on acids and basics, or whatever (I knew Herve would give me his notes later anyway). I was much too busy with staring at my soul mate across the room._

_As I stared, I managed to wrap my mind around his beauty and noticed that he too wasn't paying attention to the class. He was staring out the window, deep in thought. He looked so philosophical and sophisticated when he thought, and so handsome…_

After hitting the snooze button a good 4 or 5 times, it was now 7:30 and there was no way I would make it to my 9:00 class in time. I had to shower, pick out an outfit, do my makeup, do my hair, shave my legs, get all pretty…

But for what? Why do I do all of this every morning? Well, that's an easy one: I only do it because I think it will get Ulrich to like me, but that really is a lost cause isn't it…

I finished going through the motions of getting ready for the day, and miraculously just before the bell I slid into my usual seat between Herve and Nicholas in the back of the room in Mrs. Hertz's class. She immediately started lecturing in her stern, unfriendly voice, no "good morning" or anything. As she began a section on subatomic particles, I noticed that Ulrich was sitting next to Aelita, rather than next to Odd, who was sitting next to Jeremy on the other side of the room (I figured Ulrich and Odd wanted to copy notes off of Mr. and Mrs. Einstein during class). Ulrich and that pink-haired freak were talking and giggling and having way too much fun during a science class. I knew Ulrich didn't like science class very much, so I figured that he and Aelita must be fooling around or something, but this struck me as strange because I thought he was in love with Yumi.

For the rest of the class I pondered why Ulrich and Aelita were so close all of the sudden; I knew they were friends, but I never really saw them interact outside of the context of their whole group. In any case, the only thing I picked up from the whole class was that there was something called a "charm quark" inside of an atom, and I thought that was just the cutest thing ever. I knew this wouldn't be enough for the test, so I made a mental note to make Herve give me his book later so I could get better notes. 

I had more important things on my mind than charm quarks though: during the 3 hours of the science lecture, I could not for the life of me figure out why Ulrich was acting that way with Aelita. Since it was noon, I decided to get some lunch in the cafeteria, and Herve and Nicholas naturally followed.

Ulrich's gang minus Yumi was already in line for lunch. I heard Odd grumbling as I got in line, so I figured lunch wouldn't be all that great today. To my surprise, Rosa offered me a delicious-looking salad, which I happily accepted. As I looked around the lunch room, I saw that Yumi was sitting alone in the corner of the room, looking rather miffed and dejected.

_Maybe this has something to do with Ulrich and Aelita…_

"Hey, you creeps, you can't sit with me today. I'm gonna talk to Yumi to see what's going on with Ulrich, okay? So don't bother me," I snapped at Nicholas and Herve, who sat down glumly a couple tables away.

"Hi, Yumi, do you mind if I sit down?" I asked in my typical sweet voice. I knew I had them all fooled with it.

She didn't answer, but I took the liberty of sitting down anyway.

"I noticed you were sitting down over here all alone, so I came to see what was wrong. Ulrich and your other friends are over there, why aren't you sitting with them?"

I pressed her a bit too intensely I guess, since at this point she simply got up, threw out her trash, and left the cafeteria.

I smiled inwardly to myself. Ulrich and Yumi were always obviously and (though I hate to admit it) adorably in love with each other. If they weren't even talking to each other now, I knew it would be easy to drive Ulrich and Aelita apart as well. However, I knew I had to act fast, since if they became buddy-buddy so quickly, they might start officially going out soon.

For now, I settled into my salad, and started brainstorming ways to get Ulrich to ditch Odd's cousin.

**Author's Note: I'm not totally sure where this is going. It seems pretty cliché so far but I'll write it until the story resolves itself anyway. This is my second fic so please read and review! Thanks! :) **


End file.
